Soviet Log 90
Bullshit Police! We picked up the action mid-fight deep within the Nazi blimp fighting to save the prologue-party from a host of bs-powered elite Nazis. The action raged with each of us battling against numerical odds both in terms of enemies and their OP nano-tech upgrades. Mei Lynn proved particularly effective by re-buffing some of what the party had lost to the nullification-screen. Eva also managed some minor success by using Scarlett to directly attack Merdersect's weapons. Kat and Roq, however were unable to do much good beyond absorb attacks and rack up bleed damage. Near the end of the round, Roq succumbed to her wounds and fell with a grievous wound. Despite, Mei Lynn's efforts to help with Sweet Air and Knit Flesh, Kat was not far behind. With the start of the new round her total bleed damage taken would be somewhere around 70 DR (the Nazis could cause us to take bleed damage if we failed a save) despite taking no direct DR to her personal DC otherwise. Then a miracle happened... Completely out of the blue, time stopped, and two figures appeared. One was a Ley Line Fairy and the other was her apprentice known as Longstaff. They spoke of some kind of 'appeal' raised by the Mother Superior in Milan. Apparently, the Nazis had been misusing tech they were given to help people by weaponizing it instead. After a brief exchange with the Merdersect twins, they were 'removed from the board' and disappeared. Next they turned their attention to us. The fairy 'flipped through' Katya's memories (despite Katya's failed attempt to 'editorialize') and came to the conclusion that we were victims of the 'game rules' appeal. She had Longstaff completely restore us by removing all negative effects, restoring our mystic items, and healing us to full. He also removed the nun curse in a welcome surprise. Both of them left shortly after as quickly as they had appeared. With a legacy of perfect hair to remember them by. After that stunning turn of events we started the next round. The odds were significantly improved. The Nazis were freaking out because the Merdersect's had vanished. Us, emboldened, by things took advantage of this and took the fight to them. The battle wrapped up pretty quick after some of them fled and Katya pulled a crit-20 Beguile to demand the rest surrender. While Kat and Eva secured the Lab and the Prisoners, Roq healed the prologue party back to their feet and Mei-Lin resurrected Danicov and the Steampunk Commander. We interrogated the prisoners a bit and got them to access the computer system for some additional intel. From this we determined the best way to exit was through the wall since it put us closest to the command deck while avoiding an ambush in the hall. After blasting out of the lab we ascended to the command deck where the remnants of the flight crew awaited us. Rather than give up the blimp to us, they were committed to crashing it. It was here that we confirmed our fear that the shuttle we had heard leaving earlier was, in fact, Fritz fleeing with our friends as his prisoners. We had no choice but to (brutally murder the flight crew and) ditch the blimp, which crashed outside of Rome while we flew away without looking back at the huge explosion.. We called it there, flying outside of Rome with our prologue party friends, whom we had apparently just traded for the rest of our friends. Rewards 11 Generic 1 Combat Katya 3 Random Points and 1 Benny Roq 1 Benny Category:Soviet